scifiminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Empire of Lyden
Sexier briefing: * The Dynasty: Errol (Along with titles and other). * Emperor/Empress: Crown Princess Alynn Errol, First of her name, The Bright, Tsarina of Jelenbor and Crvenibor (Half-Aurelian, Half-Human - Female) * Legitimate Heirs to the Throne of Lyden: # Crown Prince Aleksander Errol VI, Wielder of the ancient sword "Ledena Kandzha", The Tsar of Jelenbor and Crvenibor, (Human - Male) # Prince Georgei Stout-Errol, The Coward, The Lame, (Human - Male) Extremely Short explanation: An mercantile, mish-mash of progressive liberal academics and conservative lords, who want to lead the country to prosperity even if many from the Empire have to die in the direction of that path. They own a strong military and naval fleet, and a small, yet elite unit of airships. They possess many merchant and transport ships too, for the sake of trade and logistics. The North and South South: The City-State of Lyden The City-State of Lyden is the province that contains three islands that are the original homeland of the Lydenian peoples. The northern island and southern island are fields and hills and forests of a bright grey, where skies rule, and they are riddled with small harbor cities and inside, farming towns. Yet, the middle island, containing the capital city of Lyden itself is a cyclopean city of several hundred thousand people. Lyden is where the Empress and the Parliament rule from. Most of the higher class lives here, along with some of the lower class. North: The Vassal Island State of Crvenibor. The two, large islands (Crvenibor and Jelenbor) on the northern edge of the Empire are the source of precious ores and simple ores of the Empire. They are also the place where most are recruited from. The two islands are mostly small mountain chains with rich rivers. They are scarcely filled with continental towns and cities, and mostly focus on having harbor towns. They are, however, filled with farming villages and mining fortifications. Most of the middle class lives here, along with the lower class. Lyden Politics and a Short Description The southern, three islands are the most densely populated of the Empire. And are a key to economic, cultural and technical advance, unlike Crvenibor, which is a source of conservatism and cannon fodder and material. The Empress rules at Lyden, below the dome of a giant clocktower along with the Parliament. Her role is mostly restricted to a military commander, and she has a simple say in what the Parliament does. She is also a guide of the people. The Parliament does most of the skull-diggery and lies, along with administering the nation and performing diplomatic feats. The High Command is set on the northern island of the three, in a small harbor town named 'The Harbor of Skulls', which has its name explain the skulls that form dense bastions for ships to dock at. An queer sight, indeed. The Empire is a more mercantile nation, despite its many military traditions and massive armies and fleets. They'd preffer diplomacy over war, for war harms reputation and pesters naval patrols and bored harbor townspeople. The Military and Defense of The Three Isles: The city of Lyden, along with the other two islands have many armies and fleets garrissoned in them. The city itself has naval and field batteries set up on walls and bastions. The tall walls of the old city, which were an ancient feat only serve to intimidate the foe still exist to intimidate foes. What did you expect? Crvenibor and Jelenbor are mostly garrissoned armies and small fleets in unimportant harbor towns, more ships in important trade towns. The military there is the most mechanized one, for they need to protect Jelenbor, a source of fossil fuel and chewing leaf. And the long islands themselves cant be crossed in a single day of marching. The Military itself and its Branches: coming soon noob History The true history of Lydenian rule began when the House Errol took over most of the city of Lyden, proclaiming it a true city-state with proper independence in the year 1 AC (After Conquest). House Errol began to subdue the other two islands with military islands and diplomacy, fighting several bloody wars against the highland lords of the northern island and the Pashas of the southern island. At 36 AC, the Emperor, Algren Errol the Second, bearer of the sword named "Redfire", took to many military, economic and argicultural reforms that brought prosperity to the entire city-state and its new territory. He also made many new changes to the ways of Lydenian administration, and united the islandfolk with the process of total conversion to the one and only true culture. The newly-formed Lydenian nation took to the task of taking fertile land in each single side, spreading out with fleets packed with warships and ship of colonisation. It is a tragic story for those who tried to establish a long rule on the coasts of the continent, for they all perished because of horrid and savage tribes settled there, or starved out due to the lack of supplies. Only the two islands of the north, fertile and rich with ore, Crvenibor and Jelenbor fell under their rule. Here did the nation discover the meaning of the new source of energy: What is known as 'fossil fuel', or simply fucking oil dude. The Lydenian nation entered a new, dieselpunk like era. Airships were indeed made, but they were very few, yet filled with elite crews and fine guns and engines. The colonisation of both northern isles is hard, but the accepted, secondary culture of the Northerners keep on sparking nationalist uprising and demonstration each single month. For the past few decades, such events are at a stable level. The Empire of Lyden exists as a powerful naval, yet cultured and mercantile power in the 'Lydenii Sea' (Sea of Mecca, how they name it), and any who dare to harm its citizens will feel the wrath of its powerful navy, the advanced ground army and mechanized vehicles-- and even the airships of glory themselves. The current year in the Lyndenian/Lydenii calendar is 507 AC. Aurelians This is another secondary culture, which is-- or once was respected and adored by both Northerners and Lyndenii people. The Aurelians wish to form their own independent state in the northern isle of the Three Isles of the Empire. Through history, most of their noteworthy figures led the Empire in victories, gave them many experiences with new art and technology, and were the best skull-diggers avalible to the states. In recent times however, the Aurelians have gained a darker reputation, for this particular species of people have turned to violent means of attempting to claim their independence. Category:BTE Category:Player-States